katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Katana Zero is infested with many types of enemies that Zero can cleave his way through. Bosses and major characters are excluded from this list. The majority of these enemies are unnamed, therefore a conjectural name is used for each of them. Enemies are assisted by traps, but most can be dispatched by projectiles. Normal Mode All enemies have the ability to either melee the player or shove them to the ground before shooting him. Strong Terries Strong Terries are the first enemy the player encounters. They are the weakest enemy in the game. Strong Terries will patrol a room or stand still when unaware of the player. They will investigate noises, and attempt to run and punch the player when the player enters their line of sight. A variant of Strong Terry that hides behind a stationary machine gun appears in some levels. Gunmen Gunmen wield a rifle and continually shoot at the player until they lose sight of them. They'll shove the player if they get too close, stunning them. They will run in range of the player if they know where they went. Gunmen are technically the second enemy the player faces (at the end of Factory), however, they do not need to be fought directly in their first appearance. Skinny Rickies Skinny Rickies are the third enemy the player faces. They are melee enemies like Strong Terries, however their strikes can deflect the player's attacks. They are first encountered in the Murdower Hotel mission. Police Gunmen A variant of Gunmen, functionally similar, but with a slightly faster reaction time than traditional gunmen. Shotgunners Shotgun enemies wield a shotgun that they pump before shooting a volley of pellets. These enemies are unique in that they must be rolled through; the player cannot consistently deflect all of the pellets (except with Savant Knife and Claymore Prototype). Shield officers The police force deploys an officer with a shield, which must be rolled under. They will block incoming strikes and projectiles from the front, and shoot at the player if they move far away enough. They'll sheild bash the player, stunning them before following with their gun. Drones The police force also deploys drones that will shoot at the player from above. They can be sent flying from any angle, and explode violently upon impacting any surface or enemy. Despite actively attacking the player, drones do not count as enemies, and don't have to be killed to exit the level. Hard Mode Hard Mode adds new enemy types to the game, including variants of existing enemies. Enemies also have a decreased reaction time and shoot faster. Karate Rickies Karate Rickies are a variant of Skinny Rickies that cannot be rolled under and attempt to stun the player before finishing them off. Machinegunners Machinegunners are a variant of Strong Terries that wield a machine gun that revs up quickly and shoots rapidly. Machinegunners will fire continuously at the player, but when line of sight is broken, they will stop to reload their weapon. They cannot attack or move while reloading. Unused enemies The game contains sprites for a number of different characters, including unused enemies. These include scientists, a Terry variant wearing prison clothing, and others. Category:NPCs